


Shit. Maybe I miss you.

by Blurryface__0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface__0/pseuds/Blurryface__0
Summary: Based on Miss You by Louis Tomlinson





	Shit. Maybe I miss you.

Jack felt the music in the dark club pumping through his veins and tried to forget about everything. Everything was great. Everything was fucking great. He knew that he shouldn’t be partying on a Tuesday but he really could care less. He just needed more to drink. Who cares if he was hungover tomorrow? It wasn’t like Angela couldn’t give him a shot and he would be all fine and dandy again. 

Some catchy song started to play and a very attractive man approached him. “Hey, would you dance with me, pretty boy?” He asked in a deep voice. 

Jack hesitated for one moment but quickly agreed and took his hand as he was lead to the dance floor. Together the bodies moved and Jack concentrated on that until everything was fucking great. He paused for a minute when the song stopped and brought over two more shots and everything changed fast. 

They were wasted as hell shortly after the first song. Jack danced with the man and didn’t even know his name. They danced for hours until he felt himself being pulled and he was on a table and he just let it happen. He tried to laugh and have a good time but under the surface he could feel the pain bubbling up. He vaguely knew the song and before the man could ask why he looked so sad he was with he started trying to sing very off tune with the wrong words. 

They moved together on the table until the music stopped and most people were gone. The bartender told them they had to leave soon but they weren’t leaving until the lights went on. In the dark with the man he felt great. He could forget. He had forgot. It was just him in the moment. Then the damn bartender turned the lights on and he had never sobered up faster. 

His heart ached so bad and he pushed the dude away saying sorry, running as fast as he could. He pulled the hood of his jacket up and ran outside the bar. He missed him so much. Not even the alcohol could hide it anymore. He couldn’t hide in the dark now with the lights on so he had to get out. 

He didn’t even know if they were over. He had asked himself again and again if they were but he never had a definite answer. They had never said they if they were over or not. Lying to himself was the only way to get through this lately but that wasn’t working now. Nothing was great. 

Thinking back he checked his phone the entire time he was dancing with the guy. More than once he told him to put his phone away and that this was a good time so he should enjoy it. He pretended that he agreed and put it away. He didn’t really have a good time. 

He thought about the fights and all the pain they had been caused. He remembered asking Angela how to say sorry and she said he had nothing to apologize for. He felt he needed too. He knew he needed too. 

Everything had changed. He tried to hard not to let it change them but it did and oh God did it hurt. Jack just wanted everything to be normal again. They used to be so in love but now they were just strangers. They had been pushed away because even now the world wasn’t accepting of gay people. 

They had been pushed apart because he was the face of Overwatch and he couldn’t be gay. A strong man like him couldn’t be gay. He tried to fight so hard so they could be together. He fought with all his might but still failed in the end. Now whenever he felt the feelings had come up he just got as drunk as he could and danced on tables with strangers pretending everything was fine. 

Jack navigated the streets trying to keep the pain controlled because he couldn’t cry. Not out here in the public. He walked back to the base and got back at 4 in the morning. He would have hell to pay because usually he would be back by 1 at the latest but not tonight. 

He snuck in the base and made his way through the halls. He just wanted to sleep now and wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking because he knew nobody would be up for hours yet. 

Or so he thought. He crashed into a strong body and looked up from the ground and his breath got caught in his throat. In front of him was Gabe. His love. His life. The one he had been forced away from. He could tell him how he missed him. How he needed him back. He opened his mouth to talk but was cut off. 

“Sorry, Commander Morrison. It won’t happen again,” and then Gabe left. 

As fast as it happened Jack lost his chance. He leaned against the wall and felt the tears start coming. He slide down to the ground and let it out. He managed to chock out a few words. Words he wished Gabe had heard. Words he would never admit to anyone for fear they would be told to the wrong person. Words that would ruin his carefully crafted mask. Words that hurt. 

“Shit. Maybe I miss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading


End file.
